Fairy Tail Christmas Couple Singing Contest
by NaLu4ever2000
Summary: Mira is up to one of her matchmaking plans again and it involves singing and practicing together for a whole 2 weeks! Will any of the pairings survive? Couples Include: NaLu, GaLe, LaLi, GruVia, RoWen and JerZa! Rated T for some minor swearing.
1. The Announcement

**Yo minna-san! I know I havent updated FR (Friendship Rings) for a long time now! It's because I have writer's block! Anyway, I really wanted to write a Christmas special since it's Christmas and here it is! The idea just popped up when I was singing a Christmas song! Anyway, hope u like it! Enjoy! Sorry if it's a little short! I promise to make a longer one next time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail because if I did, Natsu and Lucy would have been married by now.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail Christmas Couple Singing Contest  
Chapter 1: The Announcement**

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Cana was drinking a barrel of alcohol, Elfman keeps going on and on about being a man which leads to Evergreen smacking him on the head, Macao and Wakaba talking about when they were young, Juvia stalking Gray, Erza eating strawberry cake, Mira going on and on about who's the best couple in Fairy Tail and Natsu and Gray fighting and throwing lame insults at each other.

"What did you say, hothead?!"

"You heard me, ice prick!"

"Flame brain!"

"Perverted Snowman!"

"Ash brains!"

"Ice princess!"

"RETARD!"

"STRIPPER!"

Then they started a fist fight which made everyone join in.

Lucy rested her head on her arms and sighed heavily. "What's wrong Lucy?" asked Mira from behind the counter.

"I'm short on money to pay my rent and Christmas is just 2 weeks away and I don't have enough money to buy everyone presents!" said Lucy. "Why don't you go on a job with your team then?" asked Mira while wiping a cup. "Natsu and the others said they want to take a little break from all the requests." pouted Lucy with her arms crossed and looking away.

Mira smiled her matchmaking smile and said, "Don't worry Lucy. You're pockets will be loaded with money soon." Lucy looked up at the silver-haired beauty with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean by soon?" Mira went back to her business while singing, "Oh nothing~~ You find out soon enough." Mira then smiled innocently at Lucy which made Lucy feel anxious.

"Oh Kamisama. Please make sure she's not on to one of her matchmaking schemes with that innocent smile of hers." prayed Lucy. "I wonder what she's up to though. Hope it's not something embarrassing like wearing something slutty." thinking of herself wearing a bunny costume while doing some things with her other friends that were forced in doing this as well.

**A/N: Kamisama means God**

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear a certain pink-haired dragon slayer calling out to her. "Luce!" shouted Natsu while waving a hand in front of her face.

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and said, "What? And what are you doing here? I thought you were fighting with Gray and a few guild mates." "I was but I saw you all lonely so I just stopped fighting and came over here." said Natsu with his famous toothy grin which Lucy loves so much. "Aw... That's so sweet of you. Now what do you really want?" asked Lucy.

Natsu swung his arm over her shoulder, "Aw... Come on Luce... What makes you think that I want something?" he asked innocently. "Because I know that you will never get out of a fight with Gray to accompany someone unless you want something." explained Lucy crossing her arms over her chest. "Now what is it that you want?"

Natsu gave her his infamous puppy dog eyes, "Can me and Happy sleepover at your house tonight?" he asked. "No." was all Lucy said. "Aw... Come on Luce~~~ Please~" he begged with his puppy dog eyes again. Lucy looked at him and turned away with her arms crossed over her chest. "NO." she said.

"But why?" whined Natsu. "Because it's my house and I don't want it to become a pig style alright?!" Lucy snapped at him. Natsu pouted cutely and crossed his arms and looked away, "Hmp! You're so mean to me Luce..."

Lucy smiled with an angry vein on her forehead and said, "Natsu, I'm not being mean to you." She then smacked him on the head and shouted, "THIS IS ME BEING MEAN TO YOU!" She then gave him a karate chop on his head before going back to whatever she was doing.

"Ow..." said Natsu as he stood up and rubbed his head. "You're so scary sometimes..." he mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" Lucy shot a glare at him making him yelp. "N-N-Nothing!" he squeaked as he ran away from Lucy.

"Idiot..." mumbled Lucy. She looked back with a smile, "Mira! Can I have another- Eh? Where'd she go?" She looked all around the bar after realizing Mira had disappeared from the bar but she couldn't find her. "Weird... Where'd she run off to?" asked Lucy while scratching her head.

As if on cue, Mira appeared in the middle of the stage holding a microphone."Minna-san! Could you guys stop what you're doing a pay attention to me for a few minutes?"

Every stopped at what they were doing and looked at Mira. "Alright. Now as all of you know, Christmas is just 2 weeks away! And I'm sure all of you are excited! Anyway, since Christmas is almost here. I wanted to organize a small event which is called 'Fairy Tail Christmas Couple Singing Contest' or for short the FTCCS Contest!"

"Bad news is that not all of you get to participate in this event! I have chosen 6 pairings which will compete with each other! Those 6 pairings will have 3 days to choose a song and practice it!"

"Now I'll announce the 6 lucky pairings! The first pairing is... Gajeel and Levy!" announced Mira in excitement. "What?!" shouted Gajeel and Levy in unison. "What is your plan woman?!" shouted Gajeel leaving a blushing Levy.

Mira waved him off and continued, "The second pairing is... Gray and Juvia!" announced Mira. Gray was drinking a glass of water when Mira said that. He spit out all the water in his mouth and looked shocked while blushing. "What the hell, Mira?!" Juvia started picturing her and Gray working together. "Kyahhhh!" she shouted then fainted.

Mira smiled her matchmaking smile and continued, "The third pairing is... Jellal and Erza!" announced Mira. **(****A/N: Jellal joined the guild after breaking out of jail. Anyways, on with the story!) . **

Erza and Jellal's eyes widened in shock and they both blushed madly. "It's a pleasure to be on the same team with you... Jellal..." said Erza who's face was the color of her hair. "S-Same here..." answered Jellal who looked away with a small blush on his face.**  
**

Mira squealed at Jellal's and Erza's cuteness. "Okay! The fourth pairing is... Laxus and my little sister, Lisanna!" announced Mira happily. Laxus and Lisanna stared at Mira in awe until Lisanna blushed madly and shouted, "What the hell Mira-nee?!" Laxus scoffed and looked away with a small blush on his cheeks.

Mira just smiled innocently and continued her announcement. "Okay now! The fifth pairing is... Romeo and Wendy!" announced Mira. Romeo and Wendy blushed at them being a pair and both looked away embarrassed with the blush still visible.

Mira squealed inside again and continued with her announcement. "Okay! Now the last pairing is... Natsu and Lucy!" shouted Mira happily. Natsu and Lucy gawked at her. "What the hell?!" shouted Natsu and Lucy in unison. "I'M NOT DOING THIS!" shouted Lucy angrily.

Mira ignored her and continued, "Okay! So those are the pairings! Now let me explain the rules."

"This event will be on for 1 week! So there will be 6 rounds in which the pairings will be eliminated one by one. Each pairing has 1 day to pick a song and practice it. If the judges which are, me, Master, Gildarts, Macao and Mavis likes the song then you will move onto the next round and you guys will keep battling to the last standing pairing! All of the pairings that I mention earlier must participate or you can deal with me, got it?" smiled Mira which sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Any questions?" asked Mira. The whole guild was quiet means there's none so she moved on.

"The songs can be of any kinds of songs you guys want but on the last round, the song must strictly be a Christmas song got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good. The prize is 600000 Jewels! So good luck to everyone!" When Lucy heard the prize is money, she instantly lit up. "600000 Jewels?! Count me in!" She took Natsu's hand and raced out of the guild. "Come on! Let's get started!" shouted Lucy. And then they disappeared.

* * *

**How is it? Is it good? Is it bad? Just tell me! Anyway, dun forget to leave a wonderful review! I might post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after but I can't keep my promise! Anyway, hope you liked it! ^^**

**~NaLu4ever2000**


	2. Practice Day 1 (Part 1)

**So here's the 2nd chapter! Sorry if it's crappy... I kinda wrote it in a hurry... Anyway, I hope u guys enjoyed the last chapter! Now on with Chapter 2 of FTCCSC! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail cause if I did, Natsu and Lucy would be married by now and I also do not own song in this story!**

* * *

**~Previously on FTCCSC~**

Mira ignored her and continued, "Okay! So those are the pairings! The prize is 600000 Jewels! So good luck to everyone!" When Lucy heared the prize is money, she instantly lit up. "600000 Jewels?! Count me in!" She took Natsu's hand and raced out of the guild. "Come on! Let's get started!" shouted Lucy. And then they disappeared.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Christmas Couple Singing Contest**  
**Chapter 2: Practice Day 1 (Part 1)**

**~At Lucy's apartment~**

Lucy was rummaging through some of her CD racks to find a song for the contest. "Hm..." hummed Lucy as she searched. She took out one CD and showed it to Natsu. "How about this?" she asked.

Natsu who was sitting on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "Price Tag? Seriously?" he said. "But it's a nice song." said Lucy looking at the CD cover. "It's nice but it's last season..." said Natsu. "You're right. I'll look for another one then." said Lucy as she placed the song back into her CD rack.

"Why are we even doing this anyway?" asked an irritated Natsu. "Because I want that prize money." answered Lucy while still searching. "Wow... I didn't realize how selfish you were Luce..." tsked Natsu while shaking his head.

Lucy stopped what she was doing and shot him a glare while shouting, "I'M NOT SELFISH YOU IDIOT!"

"If you're not then why are you taking part in this stupid contest?"

"Because I need money to buy presents and to pay my rent!"

"Then that means you're selfish."

Lucy gave him a 'Lucy Kick' on the head which made him bang into the wall. "I'M NOT!" shouted Lucy. Then she stormed back to her CD racks and continued rummaging for Christmas songs.

"Ow..." said Natsu as he got up and rubbed his head. "What the hell was that for?!" he asked a little pissed. "You annoyed me." glared Lucy. "That doesn't mean you had to 'Lucy Kick' me to the wall!" said Natsu a little annoyed. "JUST SHUT UP NATSU! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?!" shouted Lucy who suddenly stood up.

Natsu flinched when Lucy shouted so loudly. "Alright... Sheesh..." he said looking away. Lucy sighed and went back to what she was doing.

After half an hour, Natsu was on the bed dozing off when suddenly Lucy stood up and grabbed a fistful of her hair, "Damn it! Why can't I find a stupid Christmas song that even this idiot could remember?!"

Lucy sighed. "And I don't even know if this idiot could sing..." said Lucy. "Should I test him?" thought Lucy. Lucy sighed and look over to the bed where Natsu lay sleeping. "It's gonna take me a few minutes or maybe hours but I don't have a choice." Lucy thought sighing for the um-teen time today and walked over to Natsu.

She stood beside the bed and shook Natsu lightly saying, "Natsu. Wake up. I need your help."

No response.

She shook him another time but a little harder and said the same thing like before.

She only received a groan.

She shook harder than before and said the same thing again.

He only turned moved so now he's back is facing Lucy.

Lucy was getting annoyed so she shouted loudly at his ear, "NATSU YOU IDIOT! WAKE UP ALREADY!"

Natsu immediately fell out of her bed and covered his ears. "What the hell was that for Luce?!" said Natsu who's ears are now ringing.

"Shut up and answer me this. Do you know how to sing?" asked Lucy.

Natsu raised a brow and answered, "Yeah."

"Your lying aren't you?"

"No I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not! I really can sing!"

"Then prove it."

"Fine! It's a challenge then!" Natsu walked over to Lucy's CD rack and started searching for a song. After a few minutes of rummaging, he finds CD that has a song he likes a lot from One Direction.

"Here. Put this in the CD player." said Natsu handing the CD to Lucy. Lucy took the CD and raised a brow, "One Direction? Seriously?" "I like them. Their songs are nice and some of their MVs are really funny." said Natsu. "Now what are you waiting for? Put the CD in the CD player already."

"Put it in yourself!" said Lucy handing the CD back to Natsu. "Unless you want a broken CD player and a burnt house, no problem! Give it here." said Natsu walking to the CD player. Lucy snatched the CD away from him as quick as lightning and said, "You know what? Never mind. I'll do it myself."

She put the CD into the CD player and pressed 'Play' on the player. "Ok. It's in the player now which song do you want to sing?" asked Lucy who's picking a song. "I want song number 5." said Natsu.

Lucy looked at him and sighed, "I didn't know you like songs like this. But whatever." She picked song number 5 and plopped down onto her bed and waited for Natsu to sing this song.

The song started playing and Natsu started singing.

**Maybe it's the way she walked (wow)**  
**Straight into my heart and stole it.**  
**Through the doors and past the guards (wow),**  
**Just like she already owned it.**

**I said, "Can you give it back to me?"**  
**She said, "Never in your wildest dreams."**

**And we danced all night to the best song ever.**  
**We knew every line. Now I can't remember**  
**How it goes but I know that I won't forget her**  
**'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.**

**I think it went oh, oh, oh**  
**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**I think it goes oh**

**Said her name was Georgia Rose (wow),**  
**And her daddy was a dentist.**  
**Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)**  
**But she kissed me like she meant it.**

**I said, "Can I take you home with me?"**  
**She said, "Never in your wildest dreams."**

**And we danced all night to the best song ever.**  
**We knew every line. Now I can't remember**  
**How it goes but I know that I won't forget her**  
**'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.**

**I think it went oh, oh, oh**  
**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**I think it goes oh**

**You know, I know, you know I'll remember you,**  
**And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me,**  
**_[In background:]_**  
**(oh, oh, oh**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you,**  
**And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced, how we danced**

**1, 2, 1, 2, 3**

**How we danced all night to the best song ever.**  
**We knew every line. Now I can't remember**  
**How it goes but I know that I won't forget her**  
**'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.**  
**(We danced, we danced, it goes something like, yeah)**

**We danced all night to the best song ever.**  
**We knew every line. Now I can't remember**  
**How it goes but I know that I won't forget her**  
**'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.**

**I think it went oh, oh, oh**  
**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**I think it goes oh**

**Best song ever,**  
**It was the best song ever.**  
**It was the best song ever,**  
**It was the best song ever.**

Natsu finished the song and asked, "How was that?" Lucy's jaw dropped and then she jumped up happily. "Yippeeee! We're going to win this!" She tackled Natsu to the floor and said, "You really can sing and a great one at that! Let's win this together! Ne, Natsu?" asked Lucy smiling happily.

Natsu grinned his toothy grin and said, "Aye sir! Let's win this thing!" Lucy's smile widened and she gave Natsu a 'Thank you' hug which made Natsu blush. There was a comfortable silence but Natsu decided to break it.

"Ano... Luce?"

"Hm?"

"C-Could you stop hugging me now?"

Lucy realized what she was doing and quickly let go. "G-G-Gomene..." Apologized Lucy who's blushing red.**  
**

**A/N: Gomene means I'm sorry. Now on with the story! Gihii...**

"I-It's okay." he said looking away to hide his blush.

"Ne Natsu?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"We can win this right?"

"Of course we can! We're Team Natsu! We always win in every battle!" Lucy smiled at her idiotic best friend. "He's such an idiot... But... He's my idiot..." thought Lucy. "Wait what? Did I just say that he's my idiot?! Oh my God! What is wrong with me?!" thought Lucy.

**"You like him." said her mind.**

"I do not!" she shouted back in her mind that is.

**"Yes you do so stop denying it."**

"I do not! I really don't!" she shouted.

**"Do you even realize what a crappy liar you are?"**

"What did you say?!" she shouted back again. She kept arguing with her mind and she stopped when Natsu grabbed her shoulders and shook her. He stopped and asked, "Are you okay Luce?" "Y-Yeah. Of course I am. How can I not be okay?" she said face still red all over. "Because you kept spacing out and I called your name like 5 times and you didn't answer me.

"R-Really now?" she said. "Yeah. Are you sure you're alright? You look feverish." asked Natsu worriedly. He then touched her forehead while touching his own to compare their temperature. "Hm... You feel a little hot. Maybe you really have a fever." he said.

"I'm just hot. That's all." said Lucy. "Luce?"

"Yeah?" Natsu pointed to the window which revealed a snowy wasteland. "It's 8:00 pm and it's snowing." Lucy looked away embarrassed and said, "I'm fine. Really. Can we go back to looking for a song to sing now?" "Sure. Sure. You're such a weirdo do you know that?" said Natsu plopping down onto her bed.

"I'M NOT A WEIRDO!"

"Whatever. Hurry up and look for a song already." he said lazily. Lucy cursed Natsu under her breath and continued searching for a song. While she was searching, Natsu was growing bored so he sneaked up on her and scared her.

"KYAHHHH!" shouted Lucy. "Ahahahahahahaha!" laughed Natsu while clutching his gut. Lucy karate chopped him on the head and shouted, "YOU IDIOT! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!"

Natsu rubbed his head and apologized, "I'm sorry! I just couldn't help myself!" "You're lucky that I can't kick you out because of the contest otherwise your ass would be out of here already." mumbled Lucy loud enough for Natsu to hear.

"But you can't right, Luce?" said Natsu. "Shut up." said Lucy. She went back searching for a CD and a CD caught her eye. She picked it up and showed it to Natsu. "Why don't we try this song first? If we don't like it then we can change it." said Lucy.

Natsu took the CD from Lucy and smiled nodding his head. "Sure! Why not?" he said.

"Then let's get started." said Lucy taking the CD from Natsu and putting it into the CD player. Then they started practicing.

* * *

**That's all... I'm not really happy about this chapter but whatever! I still liked it a little bit. Anyways, Happy New Year everyone! Hope u guys like this chapter! Sayonara minna-san! And dun forget to leave a lovely review! Thanks again! :3**

**P.S. Once this story ends, I have a little surprise for all of you! Gihii! Please look forward to it! **

**P.S.S. I'll put the other couples practicing in the next chapter so dun worry! ****Anyways, byes~**

**~NaLu4ever2000**


	3. Practice Day 1 (Part 2)

**Here's Chapter 3... Sorry if it's crappy... Anyway hope u like it and enjoy and I love all of ur reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and blahhh blahh blahh, u know the rest!**

* * *

**~Previously on FTCCSC~**

"Then let's get started." said Lucy taking the CD from Natsu and putting it into the CD player. Then they started practicing.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Christmas Couple Singing Contest**  
**Chapter 3: Practice Day 1 (Part 2)**

**~Levy's dorm in Fairy Hills~**

"What should we sing Gajeel?" asked the blunette who's looking for a song to sing for tomorrow's competition. Gajeel was sitting on her bed when he said, "I'm not singing in this stupid contest." with his arms crossed over his chest. "But Gajeel... I really want to win!" said Levy pouting cutely as him. "And I also want to sing with you." she looked away blushing slightly.

He blushed and looked away. "But I don't! And what does that Mira thinks she's doing?!" complained Gajeel still blushing. Levy sighed and said, "Alright, how about this. If you sing with me, I'll do anything for you for a year."

Gajeel looked at her with interest and said, "Alright then. I'll sing with you but you have to be my slave for a year."

"What?! There's no way freaking way that I'm gonna be your slave! Certainly not!"

"But you said you'll do anything for me for a year and that includes being my slave for a year." Levy gawked at him and Gajeel smirked while he continued, "Are you're backing out of a promise, shrimp?" An angry vein appeared on Levy's forehead. 'The nerve of this guy! But I did say I'll do anything for him which includes being a slave.' thought Levy

Levy sighed in defeat and said, "Fine. I'll be your slave but only for a month!" she said. "But you said a year." said Gajeel. "How about this, I'll be your slave for a month and for the rest of the 11 months, I'll treat you to eat as much metal as you want. Okay?"

Gajeel thought about for a moment and grinned, "Gihii... Alright. It's a deal then." He then got down from her bed and helped Levy look for a song.

After a few minutes, they found a song that's to their both's liking. "So are we going for this one?" asked Levy pointing to the CD. Gajeel grinned, "Gihii... Why not?"

"Alright then let's get practicing!" exclaimed Levy pumping her fists in the air. "Whatever." Then they started practicing.

* * *

**~Erza's dorm in Fairy Hills~**

Erza and Jellal were in her house sitting with an uncomfortable silence lingering around them. Jellal decided to break the silence by saying, "S-So, w-what would you like to sing for the c-contest?" Erza looked away while blushing and said, "I-I don't know... L-Let Me h-have a l-look in my CD r-rack..."

She made her way to her racks of songs and started searching for a suitable song for both of them. 'I have to find a song which is not about love.' thought Erza blushing crimson now.

She kept flipping and flipping and to her dismay. she didn't have a single song that doesn't isn't about love. 'I forgot! I don't have a single song which is not a love song! Doshio? Doshio?' thought Erza who's flipping out now.

"J-J-J-Jellal?" stuttered Erza. "Hm?" Jellal turned to look at her and their eyes met. They instantly turned away blushing after that.

"A-A-Ano... I-I-Is it o-o-okay for you if it is a l-l-l-love song?" asked Erza who keeps stuttering with her cheeks the same color as her hair.

Jellal blushed and said, "S-S-Sure. I-I-It's fine by me."

"O-O-Okay." said Erza. She then searched for a song for them to sing. A song caught her eye and she picked it up.

'I remember this. It was my favorite song.' thought Erza smiling slightly. Suddenly, she felt something brush her cheek and she turned to see Jellal's face next to her's.

She blushed madly thinking, 'H-H-He's so damn close!' She looked at the other direction with the blush still coating her cheeks.

"Hey. I know this song. It's one of my favorite's." said Jellal smiling. Erza looked up at him with a shock face, "Really?" Jellal nodded at her question.

"It's my favorite too. I listen to this song everyday but since I didn't have the time with missions and other stuff, I don't really listen to it anymore." explained Erza.

Jellal made an 'O' shape with his mouth and nodded understanding what she said. There is a comfortable silence between them until Erza said, "Let's practice now. Shall we?"

Jellal smiled and nodded at her. Then they started practicing their song.

* * *

**~Juvia's dorm in Fairy Hills~**

'What the hell?!' thought Gray as he walked in Juvia's dorm and saw him. A lot of him. On her bed, beside her window, on her study table, on her bedside table, on her couch, on her bean bag and on top of her cupboard.

'This girl is giving me the creeps!' thought Gray freaking out. "G-G-Gray-sama?" called Juvia. Gray turned to face her with horror written all over his face. "W-W-What?" he asked stuttering with sweat trickling down he's forehead.

'Kyahhhh! Juvia gets to sing with Gray-sama!" thought Juvia daydreaming about their performance which ends with a kiss. She blushed at that and almost fainted.

Gray looked over at her with a horrified expression. "Juvia? Why is there so many me's in every part of your room?" asked Gray with sweat trickling down his forehead.

Juvia blushed madly and grabbed the hem of her skirt. "W-W-Well... J-J-Juvia just... G-G-Gomen..." she apologized while blushing madly.

Gray sighed and said, "It's alright. Just get rid of some of them. They are creeping me out." Juvia gave him a small nod saying that she understands. "Good. Now go look for a song for us to sing." said Gray.

Juvia gave him another small nod and headed across the room where her racks of CD's were. She started scanning each and every one of the CD's till one caught her eye.

She took it from the CD rack and showed it to Gray while blushing. "J-J-Juvia wants to s-s-sing this song with Gray-sama." Gray took the CD from her and looked at it.

"Are you sure?" asked Gray. "You want to sing this with me?" Juvia nodded while blushing. "Alright then."Let's get practicing then." he said. Juvia nodded and went over to him.

"You know the lyrics right?" asked Gray. "Of course Juvia knows the lyrics! This is Juvia's favorite song of all time!" exclaimed Juvia. Gray sweatdropped and said, "Alright. Alright. But the problem is that I don't so you gotta teach me, alright?"

Juvia nodded and started writing the lyrics down onto a piece of paper. After a few minutes, she finished writing the lyrics and passed it to Gray. He said his thanks and Juvia started teaching him how the song goes.

"Listen to Juvia singing it okay Gray-sama?" asked Juvia. Gray just nodded and listened to her sing the song. After 1 hour of teaching and remembering, Gray finally remembered everything.

"Alright. Since I remember the rhythm, the music and the lyrics to the song, I guess we should start practicing now." Juvia said okay and they started practicing.

* * *

**~Wendy's dorm in Fairy Hills~**

Wendy and Romeo we're sitting on Wendy's bed. Wendy asked Charles to leave so she can practice with Romeo. Charles wouldn't allow it but after Wendy begged her, she gave up and went out the door.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them and Romeo decided to break it. "S-S-So Wendy... Should we really do this?" asked Romeo. Wendy nodded and said, "We don't have no choice. Mira-san will get angry at us if we don't and she's really scary when she's angry." Then she sighed and shivered.

Romeo shuddered at the thought of Mira getting angry and killing them for not participating in this contest.

Romeo then gets up. "Alright. We should at least pick a song." he said. Then walked over to Wendy's neatly stacked rows of CD's. Wendy joins him in searching for the CD.

"Let's see... I wonder what song would suit both of us." Romeo said while rummaging through Wendy's sorted rows of CD's.

Soon, a CD caught his eye and he showed it Wendy. "How about this song?" Wendy looked at the song and blushed. "Do we really have to sing this one?" asked Wendy blushing madly.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" asked Romeo scratching his head with his free hand. "I-I-I-It's just that... It's l-l-love song..." whispered Wendy loud enough for Romeo to hear while she blushed.

Romeo blushed 50 shades of red. "Y-Y-You're right. L-L-Let's pick another one." he said putting the CD back. "I-I-It's fine. I'm sure Mira wants us to sing a l-l-love song so w-w-why not?" said Wendy blushing 1000 shades of red.

Romeo nodded while still blushing and said, "A-A-Alright. Then we're going with this then?" asked Romeo pointing to the CD.

Wendy nodded. Romeo smiled and said, "Alright then! Let's get practicing if we want to win!" He pumped his fists in the air.

Wendy laughed and nodded. "Alright! Let's get started then!" Then they started practicing.

* * *

**~Lisanna's dorm in Fairy Hills~**

'I can't believe that Mira-nee! What does she thinks she's doing pairing all of us up like that!' thought Lisanna angrily while blushing.

'I curse the day that my sister became a matchmaker! And I can't believe I told her that I like Laxus! I mean what was I thinking?! I'm so stupid to even tell her that!' thought Lisanna regretting the day she told her matchmaking sister that she likes Laxus.

'The nerve of that woman! I swear that if she gets any funny ideas, I'll pummel Freed for letting his girlfriend do this!' thought Laxus angily as well. 'I curse the day that she started thinking of this plan!' he cursed in his mind.

**A/N: Freed and Mira are a couple in this story already... If you have no idea... Anyways, let's see wat those two are up to shall we?**

Laxus was now sitting on Lisanna's couch while Lisanna was sitting on her bed. They were so busy cursing a certain white-haired mage that they forgot about the contest.

After a few minutes of cursing Mira silently, Lisanna decided to talk first. "Alright. Since we're already stuck in this situation, I suggest that we practice for now." said Lisanna. "I'll pick a song and show it to you. If you don't like it then I'll change it alright?" asked Lisanna walking to her racks of CD's.

Laxus crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Whatever. Just hurry up would ya'?" A vein appeared on Lisanna's forehead and thought, "Why did I even fall for this jerk?'

A few minutes later, Lisanna took out one song and handed it to Laxus. He took the song and looked at it before handing it back to her. "Too lovey dovey." was all he said.

Lisanna took the CD from him and started searching again. She took out another CD and handed it to Laxus again. "How about this one?" asked Lisanna.

Laxus took it and gave it back to her after looking at it. "Too stupid." he said. Lisanna sighed and went back to searching.

A CD caught her eye and she thought, 'I hope he'll say yes to this one 'cause this song is my favorite song.' She gave the CD to Laxus and he took it. He looked at it for a while before nodding his head.

"This is the one." he said. Lisanna smiled and took his arm pulling him off the couch and headed for the CD player. "Let's start practicing then!" she exclaimed happily.

Laxus nodded and they started practicing.

* * *

**~Mira's dorm in Fairy Hills~**

Mira was sitting on her bed listening to all of them practicing. She put her book down.

"I can hear all of them practicing hard. That's good. Operation: Make these 6 pairings into real couples starts now." said Mira smiling creepily to herself.

* * *

**The ending was kind of crappy and so was the operation name! But anyway, do you think Mira's plan will succeed? That's for me to know and for you to find out! Gihii... **

**Anyways, review or I'll call Ichiya to stalk you. *Smiles innocently* Bye now!**

**~NaLu4ever2000**


	4. Competiton Day 1 (Part 1)

**Okay! This is probrably the longest chapter I have wrote in the last 14 years of my life! 3,000 words is too much but who cares?! Anyway, sorry for the delay! It's just that I've been caught up in soooooo many school work that I didn't have the time to write but I tried my best and here it is! Soooooo, ENJOY! ^^**

**P.S. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC (I'm not sure if they are though)**

**P.S.S. This is really long isn't it?**

**P.S.S. Read or I'll call Ichiya to sniff you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail 'cuse if I did, Jellal and Erza would be married by now, Laxus and Lisanna would have been a couple by now, same goes for Freed and Mira, Romeo and Wendy would realize their feelings for each other, Gajeel and Levy would have confessed by now, Gray would realize his feelings for Juvia and they would be dating right now and Natsu and Lucy would be married and they would have Nashi by now! So there you have it! Proof of me not owning Fairy Tail!**

**Thank you for reading! Please continue reading! ^^ Thank you for ur cooperation!**

* * *

**Fairy Tail Christmas Couple Singing Contest**  
**Chapter 4: Competition Day 1 (Part 1)**

**~Lucy's Apartment~**

"Alright! We're going to win this!" shouted Natsu pumping his fists in the air. "Aye!" shouted Happy jumping excitedly. Lucy smiled widely and said, "Mm! We're going to win this!"

"Come on! We better leave now or Mira's going for our throats." said Lucy rushing out of her apartment with Natsu who dashed past her.

"Natsu! Wait up!" shouted Lucy. She chased after him with Happy flying behind her. But Natsu just kept running because he din't want to face a scary matchmaking demon named Mira.

Natsu reached the guild first and he pushed the door open and shouted, "I'm here!" Mira smiled at him and said, "Natsu, you're right on time but where's Lucy?" "What do you mean? She's right..." he turned around and he saw no one. "here... Where'd she go?"

Natsu recalled about what happen on the way here and he remembered about not waiting for Lucy. His face turned as white as a ghost. 'Shit... Lucy's going to kill me.' he thought.

He remembered the day he ran to the train station leaving Lucy behind and he instantly got pummeled for leaving her behind once she reached him. He shivered in fright and hoped that Lucy won't appear at the guild's doors with an angry expression on her face.

As if on cue, Lucy appeared at the door while panting heavily with Happy flying above her head. "Natsu... *pants* I am going *pants* TO KILL YOU!" said Lucy between pants. She then started chasing Natsu who ran once he saw her.

"GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!" shouted Lucy at the top of her lungs while chasing Natsu and dodging all of the furniture he knocked over.

Lucy soon caught up to him and grabbed him by his vest. "I'm sorry Luce! I didn't mean it! Please don't kill me!" begged Natsu who's sweating puddles. "If you didn't mean it, you should have stopped when I called you,you idiot!" shouted Lucy who's freaking piss right now.

"I-I-I didn't hear you that's why I didn't stop." stuttered Natsu. "Then what's the freaking point in having dragon ears?" asked Lucy with her hands now on her hips instead of grabbing Natsu's vest. "How should I know?!" answered Natsu. "You know what? Just forget about it and let's get ready for the contest." said Lucy crossing my arms over her chest. Natsu grinned and nodded.

"Okay Mira. When will the contest start?" asked Lucy looking at Mira who's wiping some mugs. "Oh, you guys can't participate. Not in those clothes that is." said Mira. "What do you mean?" asked Natsu. "What I mean is that you guys can't participate in those clothes."

"Why not?" asked Lucy. "Because this is a Christmas 'Couple' Singing Contest. Every pairing must have matching outfits and a pairing name." explained Mira. "You didn't say that during the announcement!" exclaimed Natsu.

"I forgot. I just told every pairing today and they all went out to buy matching outfits this morning." explained Mira. "And they are probrably on their way back here."

"NANI?! **(WHAT?!)**" said Natsu and Lucy in unison. "Oh. Did I forget to mention that? Oh well." said Mira going back to whatever she was doing. "Where are we even going to find matching clothes during the last minute?!" panicked Natsu while grabbing a fistful of his hair in both of his hands.

Lucy thought about it and an idea suddenly pops up in her head. "I got it! I can call Virgo to bring some clothes for us!" exclaimed Lucy. Natsu stopped panicking and looked at Lucy with a curious expression.

"Huh? I don't get it."

"I can call her to bring matching clothes for us to wear."

"What do you mean?"

"Virgo can bring the clothes for us."

"So you want her to dig some holes that leads to some clothes store and buy some clothes for us?"

"You idiot! That's not what I mean!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"What I mean is that she can bring clothes from the spirit world for us."

"You mean like those clothes she brought for us during the Nirvana incident?"

"Finally! You get it!"

"Yosh! Call her already!"

Lucy nodded and took Virgo's key out. She pointed it in front of her. "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee. Virgo!" summoned Lucy. A golden light appeared and out came Virgo.

"Punishment, princess?" bowed Virgo. "No! I need you to go to the spirit world and get me and Natsu some matching clothes." said Lucy. "You mean couple clothes princess?" asked Virgo. Lucy nodded and Virgo bowed saying, "I'll be back as soon as possible." Then she disappeared.

After a while, Virgo reappeared with 3 pairs of clothes in her hands. "Here you are princess." said Virgo handing Lucy the clothes. Lucy thanked Virgo and passed the matching boy clothes to Natsu. "Well I'll be going now princess." said Virgo. Lucy nodded and Virgo bowed then disappeared.

Lucy then went to the bathroom to change with Natsu following suit but to the boys' bathroom that is.

**~After Changing~**

Natsu came out of the boys' bathroom wearing long blue pants, a blue long sleeved shirt with a hoodie on it that has cat ears, a green scarf wrapped around his neck instead of his dragon scaled one and a pair of goggles on top of his head.

"Look Happy! I'm you!" said Natsu running to his blue companion who's munching on a fish on the bar counter. Happy looked up and saw Natsu. "Natsu! You look just like me!" exclaimed Happy. "I know! Funny right?!" said Natsu running around the guild while laughing.

He stopped laughing when someone threw an empty bottle at him. "Stop running you idiot!" shouted the person who threw the bottle.

He looked behind him and saw Lucy wearing blue shorts and a blue long sleeved shirt with a hoodie on it that has Happy's face and cat ears. "Luce! You're out!" he said running towards Lucy.

He stopped right in front of her wearing his infamous toothy grin. "You look nice Luce!" complimented Natsu. Lucy blushed and looked away. "T-T-Thanks but I don't want to dress up as this neko." mumbled Lucy under her breath.

Natsu with his amazing dragon hearing heard her and asked, "Why not?" "Because I don't want to sing in front of everybody wearing this outfit! It's embarrassing!" exclaimed Lucy. "But you look nice in it! And I like it very much!" said Natsu.

"I don't care! I'm changing and so are you!" said Lucy dragging Natsu to the changing room. "Nooooo! Happy help me!" begged Natsu but Happy just ignored him and continued eating his fish.

**~After Changing Again~**

Natsu came out of the bathroom wearing the clothes he and Lucy wore during the Nirvana incident. "Hey! I remember this! This is the clothes I used to beat up Zero!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Wow! You look very handsome Natsu." complimented Mira who came to check up on them. "Thanks Mira!" thanked Natsu. "You're welcome. Now where's Lucy? I want to see her outfit." asked Mira looking around.

"Oh. She's still in the changing room. I'm sure she'll be out soon." said Natsu.

On cue, Lucy came out from the bathroom wearing the same matching outfit like Natsu. "Feels good to be back in these clothes." said Lucy while walking towards Natsu. "Hey Mira!" greeted Lucy when she saw the white haired beauty.

"Lucy! You look beautiful!" squealed Mira. "Thanks!" said Lucy with a smile. "You two should really wear this during the competition." said Mira. "We'll have to see the other outfit first. If it's not pretty then we'll pick this outfit." said Lucy. Mira nodded, "Alright but you guys better hurry up. The others are already here."

Lucy nodded and pushed Natsu who's chatting with Happy back into the bathroom.

**~After Changing For the Last Time~**

Natsu came out wearing a white buttoned down shirt, a black jacket, a pair of black pants, a devil headpiece on his head, his white scarf wrapped around his neck and a devil's tail at his butt. "I'm the devil! Ahahahaha!" exclaimed Natsu while laughing like a maniac.

Natsu was then hit on the head by Erza who has a vein on her forehead. "Shut up you idiot!" Natsu quivered in fear and answered her in a weak tone. "A-A-Aye." He soon recovered from the hit on the head given by Erza.

"Are you two done yet?

"I'm done but Luce's not out yet."

"Alright. So are you wearing this during your performance?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I would love to wear this! I look awesome in it! Gahahahaha!" Natsu laughed once again which resulted him getting a punch in the face from Erza. "Just shut up and come out once you guys are done." "A-A-Aye..." replied Natsu with a weak tone. Erza then left the place.

Lucy came out from the bathroom and walked towards Natsu. "Erza was here wasn't she?" she asked with arms crossed.

Natsu got up and grinned, "Luce! You're out! But where's your outfit?" Lucy pointed to the cloak wrapped around her. "I covered it with this."

"Why'd you do that?"

"'Cause I don't want anybody seeing me in this!"

"But I want to!"

"No! This outfit is too embarrassing."

"Awww come on Luce! I'm sure it's not that bad!"

"No means no Natsu!"

"Please~" said Natsu with puppy eyes.** 'Don't fall for his eyes. Don't fall for his eyes. Don't fall for his eyes.'** said Lucy's inner self. 'I got it.' she said back. Lucy looked away from Natsu. "No." said Lucy crossing her arms in front of her.

Natsu pouted cutely with his arms crossed over his chest. "Please Lucy?" he asked once more while making eye contact with her. 'K-K-Kawaii.** (Cute.)**' thought Lucy. **'It's a trap! Don't fall for it!' **said her inner self. 'But he's so kawaii. I can't refuse him.' argued Lucy. **'Lucy. I'm telling you. You better not say-' **her inner self was cut of when Lucy said, "Fine."

Natsu grinned and motioned her to take off the cloak and show her outfit to them. "Come on! Take it off already!" Lucy nodded.

**'Ugh! You never listen to me!' **complained her inner self. 'Oh shut up.' Lucy shot back. She then locked away her inner voice to the deepest darkest corner of her mind. Lucy took off the cloak showing her outfit.

She was wearing a white furry top which was covered by a white cardigan with fur at the wrists and at the end of the cardigan, white furry pants, white knee-highed boots. a halo at the top of her head and angel wings attached to her back.

"Well? What do you think?" asked Lucy. Natsu stared at her in awe. 'S-Shit. I can feel my face heating up.' thought Natsu. "Natsu? You alright?" asked Lucy with a worried look plastered on her face.

Natsu looked away to hide his blush and answered her, "Y-Yeah. I'm perfectly fine." Lucy sighed in relief. "Good 'cause I thought we had to withdraw from the competition." said Lucy.

"Luce?" called Natsu. "Hm?" answered Lucy turning to face him. "Y-You look very beautiful." he stuttered with tint of pink on his cheeks.

Lucy blushed and looked away saying, "Thanks. Y-Y-You don't look so bad yourself." Natsu grinned at her with the blush still visible on his cheeks, "Thanks." He then grabbed her hand and started walking towards the bar. "Come on! We shouldn't keep Mira waiting." he said.

"Wait! We're wearing this?!" asked Lucy motioning to her clothes. Natsu let go of her hand and nodded. "B-B-But-" started Lucy who got cut off by Natsu. "You look beautiful so don't worry about your outfit and focus on the competition alright?" said Natsu who's giving her a toothy grin.

Lucy blushed and looked away. "I guess it can't be help." she mumbled loud enough for Natsu to hear. "Great! Now let's go!" he grabbed her hand again and started walking towards Mira.

"Mira! We're done!" called Natsu. Mira appeared behind the counter and smiled when she saw them. "What wonderful outfits you guys are wearing." complimented Mira. Natsu and Lucy thanked her.

"Anyway, you guys are just in time. Everyone's already getting ready. So you better go on stage now." said Mira. Natsu and Lucy nodded who then made their way towards the stage full of people. "Wow. Everyone are dressed in matching clothes." said Lucy admiring everyone's outfit.

Gray was wearing an ice prince outfit while Juvia was wearing a water princess outfit. 'The perfect match.' thought Lucy. Jellal was wearing a black suit with a white shirt inside while Erza was wearing a white and black ball dress that's similar to Jellal. 'They must be singing a ball song.' thought Lucy.

Lisanna was wearing a punk rock princess outfit while Laxus was wearing a punk rock prince outfit. 'A rock song huh?' thought Lucy. Gajeel was wearing a black buttoned down shirt and white pants with a white jacket on while Levy was wearing A white tight fit shirt, a black vest and a white frilly skirt. 'They look adorable together.' thought Lucy.

Romeo was wearing a plain jeans with a couples shirt with a jeans jacket with the sleeves cut off while Wendy was wearing a frilly jeans shirt with a couples shirt like Romeo's and a jeans jacket with the sleeves separated from the jacket. 'That's just too adorable!' thought Lucy.

"Lu-chan!" called Levy running towards her. "Levy-chan!" Lucy scrambled out from Natsu's hold and went towards the blunette. "You look awesome Lu-chan!" complimented Levy. "Arigatou na Levy-chan! You look adorable in this outfit!" Lucy said. "Arigatou Lu-chan!" thanked Levy. "So what song are you singing?"

"It's a secret. What about you?" said Lucy. "Mine's a secret too." said Levy. "Alright. Let's try to impress each other alright?" asked Lucy with a smile. Levy nodded in agreement and they continued chatting. Soon all the girls that are participating joined in.

The boys chatted with each other since the girls were too busy chatting among themselves. Natsu pointed at Gray and laughed. "AHAHAAHAHAHA! You look so stupid in that get up ice prick!" An angry vein popped up and Gray shouted back, "What did you say ash for brains?!" Natsu stood up, "You heard me you perverted snow cone!"

Natsu and Gray both butted heads and started throwing lame insults at each other. Romeo was trying to cool them down while Jellal was spacing out, Gajeel was chewing on some iron and Laxus was watching Natsu and Gray fight. Natsu and Gray fought which made them hit Gajeel in the process and him pushing Laxus out of his chair and onto the floor.

"Why you." growled Laxus who stood up from his seat and joined Natsu and Gray in the fight. Gajeel stood up and joined the fight a few minutes later. Romeo sweatdropped at the scene while Jellal was still continuing to space out.

"Attention minna-san! **(Attention everyone!)**" called Mira from the stage. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to Mira. "Okay! As you all know, today is the first day of the singing competition!" announced Mira. "I would like all judges to take their seats and all the competitors to get ready at the back of the stage. Let's get started with this competition!"

Cheers erupted from all over the guild as the judges took their places and the competitors running off to the back of the stage.

Every pairing was there and Mira motioned for them to come over to her. "Okay. Is everybody here?" she asked to make sure none of them sneaked away. Everyone looked around and nodded once they were sure that everyone was present. Mira smiled and nodded. "Good."

She then took out a bow with folded paper. "Now I want every pairing to pick a number and the number will determine your turn understand?" explained Mira. Everyone nodded in understanding. "Okay now each pairing please come out and pick a number." instructed Mira.

Each couple then took turns picking a number. After a few minutes, everyone has a folded piece of paper in their hands. "Good now please open up your papers and tell me your numbers please." said Mira taking out a notebook and a pencil.

Everyone unfolded their paper and started reading it. Mira then walked around and stopped by every couple. After taking their numbers down, she told them to wait for their names to be called and first sit down and wait. She then took her leave.

Mira got up on stage and held the microphone to her lips. "Alright minna-san! It's time for the 1st Round of FTCCSC!" announced Mira. Some cheered while some were too drunk to even listen. "Alright! The first pairing that will go first is..."

* * *

**Nyahahaha! I have left u in a cliff hanger! Nyahahaha! How evil of me! Anyway, please tell me if the characters in this story is OOC because if u do I'll change it immediately and I'll oso give u a chocolate cookie! So PLEASE! Read, Review, Follow and Favorite! *Bows* Arigatou Gozaimasu! (Thank you very much)**

**Do the things above then I won't tell Juvia that u said u love Gray! Got it? Anyways, sayonara! (Goodbye!) and Hope u liked it!**

**~NaLu4ever2000**


End file.
